Letters for Kyoya
by michiko.saeki
Summary: Kyoya Ootori, is the cost-conscious and calculating man who was supposed to marry Gabriella Sanders. But on the day of their wedding Kyoya bails and Gabriella was left with thousands of guests and 2 worried families. 5 years after the incident Kyoya receives a mysterious letter with a very familiar writing saying that he has to find her in order to bring her back.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! So I forgot my password and I made a new account! This is Michiko Ootori… I am the author who wrote Letters for Kyoya. I decided to rewrite it and here is the newly made Letters for Kyoya!

P.S I also changed the names of the OCs here so please don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OCs. This story might be a bit similar to Letters for Yahiro of MadBlossomingPrincess but it's not plagiarized.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Gabriella's P.O.V

It's been 2 hours and Kyoya is nowhere to be seen. People are starting to worry including my parents and Kyoya's parents.

Closing my eyes I tried to remember what Kyoya told me last week, "_I don't love you Gabriella. This is all for my family's merits remember that. Don't get too attached to this marriage."_

"Hey, are you okay?" Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister asked me with a worried expression.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm sure Kyoya will be here. Right?" I hesitantly reassured her.

But after saying that Yoshio's phone started ringing.

"Kyoya! Where are you?" He asked

"What do you mean by that?! Get your ass here right now Kyoya!" He screamed at the phone.

After hanging up Yoshio faced my parents apologizing repeatedly but I tuned all of that out. All I can hear was _his_ voice saying he doesn't love me. Instead of staying here I stood up and walked out of the room towards the exit.

"Gabriella! Wait a minute! I'm sure Kyoya will be here, please." Fuyumi told me pleadingly but I didn't listen to her, I removed my veil and continued walking until I reached the exit and I started to run.

I'm sick of this! I can't just continue believing that one day Kyoya will fall for me. I took a cab and went home. After I arrived I couldn't hold it in any longer and i8 started to cry and sob.

"WHY! WHY KYOYA?! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU TO LOVE ME!" I screamed out in frustration. I continued to cry and sob my heart out. After for at least an hour of crying I changed my outfit and called my secretary Demi.

After 3 rings Demi answered with a _"Hey! How's the wedding boss man!"_

"The wedding was fantastic" I told her sarcastically

"Could you get me a ticket back to America?"

_"Why? What happened between the two of you?"_

"Just get me a ticket Demi, please. And don't tell anyone where I am." I pleaded.

_"Okay, the next flight to America as of now is at midnight tonight."_

"Thanks Demi, I owe you one."

**And guy that's the newly made Prologue of Letters for Kyoya!**


	2. A

Hi Guys! Long Time No Read huh? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. This is not plagiarized!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: 'A' is for Arrange Marriage<p>

Kyoya glared at the letter on his desk, already dreading the moment he'd have to read it. It was probably just another love letter from yet another girl he didn't care about. He sighed as he opened it, just wanting to get it over with.

_Dear Kyoya…_ Kyoya stared at the familiar handwriting. It couldn't be… but it was. "Gabby…" he barely heard himself whisper the name. Gabriella had left years ago, after he got cold feet and didn't attend their wedding she vanished into thin air, and she never wrote or kept in contact with any of them. Even her parents don't have any information about her. He looked at the paper again.

_Dear Kyoya,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? It never seemed to be the right time to write when I tried before… and I could never seem to find the words. I found them now. All twenty-six of them actually. I know after I left everyone thought I was gonna kill myself, but I didn't because I couldn't._

Kyoya sighed, feeling a little exasperated. Gabriella has always been the most stubborn person he have every met. But, Gabriella would always stick up for him, she was the first person besides his mother and sister to talk back to his father, and for that he had always given he his complete attention. Then she'd just left, without a word, and he'd lost the one person who accepted him completely, though he hadn't realized that fully. He knew that it was his fault but she didn't have to leave.

He picked up the paper and continued to read.

'A' stands for Arrange Marriage. That's where it all began after all. You and I were both ambitious, that's why to be the next heir to the family business we both agreed to get married. But, I fell in love with you.

Kyoya, I know deep down you're in love with Haruhi but I've always kept it to myself. You always wanted to be there for her, but even so you still cared about your friendship with Tamaki so you held your feelings back. You never looked at anyone else but her.

She was everything to you. You'd give up everything you had to see her smile just once. It might have hurt you, but at least she was happy. You were content to be the 'Shadow King' so that when Haruhi needs someone sane to talk to she could come to you.

Haruhi was like family to me, like a sister. She was honest and real, when I first met her I knew why you fell in love with her.

I thought you'd try to break them up. Then I realized you'd never do anything to hurt Tamaki or Haruhi… because you cared about the both of them.

Our Arrange Marriage was the only escape you had.

Everything started with an Arrange Marriage.

_Twenty-five more letters Kyoya._

- _Gabriella_

Kyoya stared at the letter. He knew that Gabriella knew about his feelings but he never knew that because of that feelings he had hurt her. She'd changed a lot in the last five years, usually she would only say cold words that would match his.

Briefly, he wondered what it had been like, just leaving the way she did, and if she had missed them. He wondered what she'd been doing, who she'd met, if she met a new man. Kyoya knew he'd find out eventually.

He couldn't wait for letter 'B'.


	3. B

Okay, here's chapter two! I hope you guys review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. This is not plagiarized.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: 'B' is for Business<p>

Kyoya picked up Gabriella's next letter. It had been a week now, and he had been trying to think of what 'B' could stand for.

_Hello Kyoya. If it went as planned, you had to wait a while for this one. Did you wonder what 'B' stood for?_

_Well, it doesn't matter if you did. The long wait is over for you. But first, think about 'A'. Reread it if you have to. I don't want you to forget where both we and these letters started._

Kyoya didn't need to reread it. He'd read it every chance he had in the last week, for any clues to her whereabouts and to 'B'. Now, he was going to find out.

'B'… stands for business. What were you expecting?

It seems like our lives revolved around business. There are times where I would wish that I was just a commoner. I've lived a life where my whole world revolves around business. I was trained and tested to see how far i can go through all of these. But it seems as if all of those doesn't matter when you're around.

Remember the first time we met? We met at a business charity that your father organized. I could still remember how you acted around those people. All I could think of was 'fake,fake,fake' all your smiles were fake, but when we met you smiled differently. All I could think of was the question "were you interested in me?"

When we officially met you gave me the same smile and I've learned to love it. I still remember the time when Kaoru asked me out just to annoy you yet you didn't show any signs of being annoyed so I thought maybe because its all business. But when my childhood friend came he hogged up all my time and I've notice the way you stare at him like you're going to kill him, you were acting like you were jealous of him.

Well were you?

Anyways, back on subject. Business have always had a huge influence on my life, but I have always hated it. It was easy for me since I have been training for year. My only escape was you. You would always avert my attention into something else.

It hasn't changed that much I guess. Business is still my life, but now boys surround me like how moths surround fire, it was mostly natural because I have always been surrounded by boys. Right now my life is peaceful. How about yours?

_Twenty-four more letters Kyoya. How long until you get the next one?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya stared at this letter just as he had the last one. Business. He wouldn't have ever expected that, but he expected the bluntness of the letter. She was playing some sort of game with him,that was the only thing he could think.

_Were you?_ The question circled around in his mind. "No!" he muttered angrily. "I was **not** jealous!" He plopped down onto his bed, ignoring the pile of paperwork he needed to do for work.

Business. Even now, business have always revolved around her world and now she was alone surrounded by boys, without someone to protect her. Kyoya frowned. Of course, he wasn't thinking of being her protector.

"That idiot girl," he growled, sitting up. He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, but he'd never be able to focus on work.

He was too busy thinking of what 'C' could be


	4. C

Chapter 3: 'C' is for Cardigan

_Hello Kyoya. Didn't have to wait too long for this one, did you?_ Kyoya was scowling at the letter. He'd gotten it this morning, just hours after the last one, and after a sleepless night wondering both about what 'C' would be, and who the boys around Gabriella were. What he'd finally noticed though, was that none of the letters had a return address, which meant someone had to be hand-delivering them. This letter was no different.

_You're quick Kyoya, so I'll let you know that these are delivered by a friend of mine. Not an Host Club member, because I'm sure they'd have already told everyone that I'd gotten in contact with them._

_By the way, you may now be wondering, 'am I the only one she's sending these to?' The answer is yes. No one else even knows if I'm even alive, let alone making contact or sending you letters. This is just for you Kyoya._

Kyoya refused breakfast, taking the letter to work. Once he finally had a break, he settled down in his office to read the letter.

'C' stands for cardigan. That was the first gift you ever gave to me. A cardigan specially designed for me, well that's what I thought. This cardigan was the only thing I never forget whenever I leave the house. It was precious because it came from you.

That cardigan has my precious memories in it. I brought it to Switzerland when we went there for a vacation, I wear it when I feel cold and I kept it safe where no one can touch it.

The cardigan that you gave me was long forgotten. I remember leaving it in your coach and never finding it again. Inside the cardigan's pocket was a precious picture to me, so if you ever find it please give it back.

A gift is something you can never replace, you can replace it but I will never be the same. That's why I want my cardigan back Kyoya.

_Twenty-three letters left. Can you guess what 'D' will be?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya chuckled at the demand for her cardigan. He has it of course she left it in his coach after all. It was in his closet at the moment, where he'd kept it the past few years, hoping to give it back. Gabriella had never returned though, and until now, the cardigan had lain forgotten in his closet.

Putting aside his work, a growing habit that happened once the letters showed up, he found the cardigan. It was red; with Gabriella's name sewed in the breast pocket. Gabriella had been so happy after getting the cardigan, and always took it with her.

He browsed the cardigan and found a picture sticking out of a pocket. Gabriella was right that cardigan held a lot of her memories. He looked at the picture and froze, it was a Polaroid picture of him and her, they were laughing freely at something and it looks like it was captured when neither of them was looking. He saw a hand written message below the picture "Your love is all I need to feel complete."

Kyoya paused at the picture, a moment he remembered too well. The reason they were laughing was because of Tamaki's foolishness. He had never seen Gabriella laugh so freely ever since he met her, just thinking of it made him a bit jealous.

Kyoya shook his head. He can't be jealous of Tamaki because of Gabriella, there was no reason to feel jealous after all.

After thinking thoroughly Kyoya smirked, he already knew what 'D' stands for.


	5. D

Chapter 4: 'D' is for Dancing

Kyoya was in a foul mood. It had almost been two weeks since Gabriella's last letter, and he was lashing out at everyone. He'd nearly killed Tamaki when the idiot visited a few days ago.

He didn't even know why not getting a letter made him so angry. He just… well, he didn't know what he was anymore. But whatever he was feeling, having to wait for Gabriella's letters didn't make him very cheery.

Kyoya almost didn't notice the letter waiting for him on the desk, he was so angry. Then, after a moment of just staring at it, he tore it open in a hurry.

_Kyoya, you really need to calm down. Getting mad won't help. And nearly killing Tamki will only bring you to jail. _ Kyoya glared at the paper and looked around. Sometimes it seemed like she knew about everything he said or did.

_I heard you nearly ripped Hikaru's head off the other day. If you're only going to lash out on people don't meet your friends. You know that the twins are quite annoying. _ Kyoya scowled. She was messing with him. If she has someone watching over him…..

_I spoke with Kaoru on the phone yesterday, but didn't actually see him. He was wondering why you were so angry. Don't worry, I didn't tell him. Well, are you ready for the next letter?_

Kyoya sat down with the letter and scowled, why would Gabriella call Kaoru and not him. So far, she haven't called him, she only wrote to him. Kyoya wasn't in control, and he couldn't react the way he wanted. The only way to win control was to tear the letters and stop reading.

Yet, somehow, he just couldn't stop reading.

() () () () () () ()

'D' stands for dancing. I'm pretty sure you expected that Kyoya. Or not.

I didn't know how to dance. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't included in my training. But you taught me how to dance. Even if I kept on stepping on your toes or tripping over my own feet you never gave up.

I had fun every time we dance. I didn't expect to. You were just supposed to be this despicable person that I had to convince to teach me dancing. Also, I had no clue or whatsoever about dancing. You were my first dance ever, and it was forced on both sides, so how could it possibly be fun? Also, all you did was tease me and criticize every move I did. But still, you stayed and you never quitted.

Then, I found out you weren't quite so despicable. You helped me to dance better for the ball. You seemed to be genuinely concerned about my health when I tripped and scraped both of my knees. By the end of the week I was a dancing gracefully, I thought that you had fun teaching me.

You told me you didn't. By then though, I was determined to win and make you admit that you had fun with me.

The one thing I remember best though, is that you tried to protect me. You told all of the heiress in Ouran that I might not be able to dance but I learned and now I was excellent. I remember the time you came to protect me, without anyone telling you to.

Until now for me you were the only one I wanted to dance with, but due to my work I had to dance with several men. I miss the time when you held me perfectly in your arms.

() () () () () () ()

_Twenty-two letters left Kyoya. I hope you don't lose your temper this time._

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya nearly punched the wall. When she said that she had danced with other man, he'd felt… something. Not anger exactly, but something he couldn't describe.

Not jealousy. There was no way he was jealous over the idiot girl dancing with some man. No way whatsoever. Whatever he was feeling, this drive to hunt down the boys and make sure they never got near Gabriella again, it wasn't jealousy.


	6. E

Chapter 5: E stands for Ex

A week lapsed before Kyoya got the next letter. He'd been snapping at his employees, barely spoke to anyone, and just thought most of the time.

Kyoya didn't know what kind of game Gabriella was playing, but he knew he had to go along with it until the very end to find her.

The letter was where the servants always put his private mail: his desk. He almost missed it among all the work he'd been neglecting lately. Once again, he put aside work to read.

_Kyoya Ootori. Rumors are saying that you have been neglecting your workload. Not good Kyoya._ He could practically hear the lecture already. _I hope it's not because of the letters. I don't want to be a problem. But I can't stop now. I don't know if you remember this incident, but here's 'E'…_

() () () () () ()

'E' is for ex. Do you remember? Remember when my ex-boyfriend visited from America, you acted really cold.

It was shortly before I left, the summer before our third year of high school. I was looking for gifts for everyone and I asked you to come with me, but we ended up running into Matthew. You ended up dragging me away from him even before I could say hi.

Matthew. I wanted to talk to him, but you called me an idiot and wouldn't let me. I was happy, even if you were stopping me. I felt like you were protecting me, in my own little way.

Then you said that as your 'fiancé' I shouldn't bring shame to your family by meeting my ex in front of you.

Even then, it was all about you. I snuck a out and met with Matthew in the food court, just to spite you. It didn't hurt, I thought talking to him would bring back memories and would make me forget all my feelings for you. I found out he was there with his girlfriend.

She was so beautiful, but I felt happy for him. He was only going to be there for a short while, and then he would leave. Just like any kindness you gave to me.

You would seem so kind to me, but that disappeared quickly, because it always ended up being for your family name.

Last week I met Matthew, but this time he was alone, I found out that he and his girlfriend broke up because he still loves me.

I want to ask you if you still care, so that if you only read this to find me because of the guilt then I guess I should give him another try.

() () () () () ()

_Twenty-one letters left Yahiro. Are you getting anything from them?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya stared at the paper. He remembered that day, just a little too well. He remembered the stubborn look on her face when he'd told her not to talk to Matthew. He remembered seeing her talk to him anyway. He'd ignored it, only because he thought that would be the last time.

He glared at the paper '_I want to ask you if you still care, so that if you only read this to find me because of the guilt then I guess I should give him another try_.' Give him another try?! Who was she kidding, they broke up years ago why do she need to go out with him again? He scowled, he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

_Are you getting anything from them?_

"Am I supposed to?" Kyoya muttered, sighing a little. He hired a private detective a week ago to try and trace the letters. He wasn't sure he was ready to see what 'F' was…


	7. F

Chapter 6: 'F' stands for France

Kyoya glanced at the letter, rubbing his eyes wearily. In the days since the last letter, he'd finished all the work he'd been neglecting the last few weeks, losing a large amount of sleep at the same time.

He didn't do the work because Gabriella disapproved of his negligence. No, he only did it because it was pilling up on his desk.

Also, now that there was a minimal amount of work left, he had as much time as he wanted to think about the letters. Not that Kyoya actually wanted to focus on them. It was just… something to pass the time now that there was less work.

_So Kyoya, I heard you started doing your work again. Good. I'd hate for Ootori zaibatsu to go downhill, especially since it's been doing so well lately. _

Kyoya scowled. She was messing with him again.

_Well, no big deal. I'm not here to talk about your business… though that's important to you. Here's 'F'._

() () () () () () ()

'F' is for France. Do you remember Kyoya?

When we went to France for our school trip. You and I started snooping around to find Tamaki's mother. All I could think of was 'will you look for me too if I was gone?'

Like, do you remember when we found her and learned of Tamaki's past? I remember crying like a baby and waking up in your arms, when you saw me awake I didn't know if I wa hallucinating or it was true but I saw you blush. I still remember when you told Tamaki you met a woman in France, he started cry too. I felt like that was a moment only for the Host Club so I left.

I think France also has a great influence in our life, do you remember Renge? The French Otaku who fell in love with you because you look like Miyabi from Uki Doki Memorial, Renge's actions probably made me realize how much I love you. Seeing you just let her do what she wants, I know you were doing it for the business. Remember when you smashed the camera lenses because of the violence? I think that was the first time I felt my heart soar for you.

France. The country where the city of love resides, it was where I told you how much I love you. It was also the place where you told me that you don't love me and that you're only marrying me for your family's merits. I think I left the pieces of my heart in France, so I decide to go there just to pick it back up.

Somehow, after all those years I still treasured France because it was the place where I truly felt my love for you.

() () () () () () ()

_Twenty letters left Kyoya. Are you having fun?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya looked at the letter, for once unsure of what he should do. He did remember all of those things after all it was the place where once and for all he settled things with Gabriella, but her final question pissed him off for some reason. It was tempting to shred the letter into a thousand little pieces, and never have to look at it again.

He didn't. '_Will you look for me too if I was gone?' _that question still lingers in his mind. Of course he was going to look for her, she after all was important to him at some point.

Kyoya folded the letter up carefully and placed it into a box with the other letters he had received.

Then, he picked up his phone and dialed Kaoru's number…

**Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	8. G

Chapter 7: 'G' is for Gabriella

Kyoya stabbed at his dinner violently. In the hours since he'd read that letter, he had called anyone he could think of that Gabriella might talk to. No one had heard from her, except for Kaoru. And even then, he hadn't even seen Gabriella, just gotten a phone call.

"Young master?" One of the maids had the audacity to interrupt his dinner, and his time alone.

"What is it?" Kyoya didn't bother to hide his anger. If he was going to have a hard time because of Gabriella's letters, he'd give everyone else a hard time.

"A-a letter for you…" Kyoya snatched the letter from the wide-eyed maid and dismissed her, ripping the letter open.

_Hello Kyoya. Did you enjoy the last letter?_ Kyoya nearly ripped the letter in to shreds. She was taunting him!

() () () () () () ()

'G' is for Gabriella. You wouldn't expect me writing my own name would you?

I wrote my own name as letter 'G' because I've never heard you call me that. There are various names that I could still remember like Cunning Princess, Demon Queen, and sometimes you just call me 'You'. Not even once did I hear you call me by my given name, I've asked you many times yet you never seem to care.

So here's a little game for you K-y-o-y-a.

If you find me before the letters end I'll come back, but if you don't you'll lose and you won't ever see me again.

The rules are quite simple, start rereading all my letters and the hints will lead you to me. But one thing's for sure, if you ever find me the first thing I want to hear from you is my name.

() () () () () () ()

_Nineteen letters left. Do you think you'll win?_

_-Gabriella_

This time, he acted on his anger. He threw his chair. She was so annoying! How was it even possible for an absent idiot to ruin his composure?

"You want to play games, Gabriella?" Kyoya growled. "Fine. I will find you!"

He glared out the window, where of course there were no clues. Once he found her he could… Kyoya wasn't sure what he'd do first to be honest. It was between throttling her and yelling, or be glad to see her.

Kyoya sighed, never looking away from the window. "Idiot… where are you?"

This was the first time he have felt immense anger for the girl, she have always made things more fun for him yet whenever she gets the chance she would always tell him to call her her name.

Kyoya shook his head. He needs to find her, so that the unknown feeling in his chest would disappear.


	9. H

Chapter 8: 'H' is for Host Club

Two weeks and five private investigators later didn't help Kyoya get any closer to finding Gabriella. In those two weeks, except for the added meetings with the investigators, nothing else had changed in Kyoya's schedule.

Seven business meetings. Nine meetings with the Host Club, where everyone avoided the subject of Gabriella. Two marriage interviews which he turned down.

Two weeks, and now Gabriella decided to write. Kyoya tore the letter open, looking for clues.

_So Kyoya, I noticed you tried to find me. You'd be surprised at how incompetent private investigators can be._ Kyoya scowled. At least now he knew she had to be nearby. Though she could have whoever was delivering her letters watch him at the same time. So there was no good hint there.

_Anyways, letter 'H'._

() () () () () () ()

'H' is for host club. Another seemingly random word, right?

Well, I'll keep this short. The host club, they were your friends, your family and probably your source of income when we were young. You were the vice-president of the host club, you were the director, and you were the 'Mommy' as Tamaki would call you. You might have been cold and you might have shown them that all you care about was the money I knew that it wasn't like that.

You showed that same kindness when Haruhi showed up at the Host Club. It seems as if Haruhi was brought up in our conversation again hasn't she. I don't want to be rude yet I know in my heart that the Host Club changed because of her. The host club was the escape of many girls who wants to be pampered like princesses.

I still remember the first time you introduced me to the host club. Honey-sempai clung onto me like a glue, Mori-sempai welcomed me like a brother, the twins welcomed me by playing a prank on me and Tamaki cried saying that you betrayed him. I never thought that I would smile like an idiot because of boys who I don't even know.

Days passed since my first meeting with the Host Club and I felt like I was part of the group. The Host Club was one of the memories I treasure the most, but why does it feel like it was also the thing that destroyed me.

P.S – I cut my hair today.

() () () () () () ()

_Eighteen letters left Kyoya. How's the search going?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya glowered at the letter. How did the fact that she cut her hair help him find her? It couldn't be because she had the same hairstylist. Her hair had been long enough, Kyoya. More than long enough. Long enough for idiotic boys to get their fingers tangled in it when they felt like flirting with her. But she cut it today, which means that he has to start searching hair parlors now.

Kyoya noticed the picture inside the envelope, it was a picture of her with a shorter hair. She became even more beautiful, seeing her now makes him realize that she has changed so much over the course of 5 years. Now finding Gabriella would be one of the hardest things he ever tried.

But he wasn't giving up… he couldn't. Not now.


	10. I

Chapter 9: 'I' is for Illegitimacy

_Good morning Kyoya._ Kyoya sighed. He had been having too many late nights between work and searching for Gabriella. Being who he was, he hated waking up in the morning. With his lack of sleep, he didn't need a 'Gabriella letter' first thing in the morning.

_It been three days. I'm surprised at how little sleep you're getting. I'm also quite surprised that you haven't destroyed anything near you due to lack of sleep. I know how you hated being awaken after all._

Kyoya scowled. Everyone was nagging at him to get more sleep, and said that he looked like he was about to collapse. At the moment, sleep was just wasting time he would need to win Gabriella's little game.

_'I'. It was actually a little difficult to figure what this one could be, but as you can see, I found out what it was._

() () () () () () ()

'I' stands for illegitimacy. An illegitimate child, that's what I am. And you of all people know that.

I was an illegitimate child, a big reason for me to take on the challenges my father's family has given me. I had to work hard to gain their trust, to gain their love. My mother and I have never been allowed to enter the main estate because we were only the second family and I knew that my mother have always felt ashamed because of that.

Being an illegitimate child, was the same as being the third child wanting to inherit the family business. You were the first person to have accepted me even if I was an illegitimate daughter. If you would ask me I could say that me being the illegitimate daughter of Marcus Sanders was the sole reason to why I even met you.

This was one of the things Tamaki and I had in common. We were both illegitimate children, we were both disliked by the real family of our fathers. But that didn't stop the both of us from getting what we wanted, we worked hard to achieve everything we have now.

An illegitimate child was often called the love child of a person and his mistress. When I was young I have always been disliked by my classmates, I was constantly being bullied because of being the 'love child' of Marcus Sanders and his mistress Elizabetha Moretti. But my mother was never informed that he was married.

I thought that it was quite unfair, my mother and I were the victims not them, yet we were treated like trash. That was until my father's real wife died and he married my mom. We were called 'The Opportunists' by many people, but not you.

I don't even know why I'm telling you all of these things. I know that you already knew of this things yet I can't help but tell you. Right now all I could do is sing to my hearts content.

There is a hint for you though – it is the first place where my mother and father met.

() () () () () () ()

_Seventeen letters left Kyoya. Do you know where I am now?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya laughed at the idea of Gabriella singing, feeling a little wary of the idea at the same time. He heard from her brothers that when she sings she sounds like a dying cat, that's why whenever she would ask him if he wanted to hear her sing he would always decline.

He laid down on his bed. She had mentioned the place where her parents met when they were in France yet he can't seem to remember.

Still, it made searching easier. He could just ask her parents where they met and he would find her.

Once he found her, Kyoya could do whatever it was he decided he was going to do. He'd figure that out when he found her.

It was just too bad things for Kyoya never went that smoothly…


	11. J

I feel like I'm really slow updating recently.. But school has been a pain in my arse so I can't really update that much..

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga, because if I did, I would not be writing this fan fiction, or this disclaimer for that matter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: 'J' is for Jealousy<p>

There was no luck with asking her parents about her hint. She hadn't been seen at all by her family members, but Kyoya figured that maybe she'd already left France, so he had the investigators search for more solid info. Still no luck.

If only the letters hadn't been hand-delivered. If they were sent through the mail, the search could have been so much easier… by bribing the mailman, but still! But no, Gabriella had to be difficult, and had someone deliver them. Then the maids put them in his room, but none of them knew where the letters came from either.

And then there was this letter, sitting on his desk.

_Hello Kyoya. It's been a couple days._

Kyoya scoffed. Try a week and a half!

_Okay, it's been a little longer than that. I just wanted to give you some search time. How's the search going for you?_

_From lack of progress, I'd say it's not going very well. So, here's your letter and your hint._

() () () () () () ()

'J' is for Jealousy.

Jealousy is an emotion you feel when you want to be in someone's place but can't be in their place because you know that it would hurt your pride.

You never get jealous. I mean, you only get jealous went it comes to _her_, with Hunny sempai interrogating you every single time you blow up I know you were jealous, but you never got jealous when It comes to me. I listen to everyone else say that it was just pure anger towards something or someone, but I didn't believe it like they did.

But someone told me you got jealous over the men flocking over me. You were JEALOUS.

I'm laughing as I write this, on the inside. Because for the past few years I have been wanting to see you get jealous because I was with other men besides you, but I lost all the hope. But hearing you jealous because of my countless dates while being away from you is priceless.

I couldn't believe it, YOU? JEALOUS?!

Remember our conversation where I confronted you about your involvement with _her_.

_What are you doing Kyo? What is your relationship with that girl? Why did you blow up when she and Tamaki kissed?_

_It's none of your business Gabriella._

_None of my business?! IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! I'm your fiancé! I should know what's going on with you!_

_Just leave it alone Gabriella! And remember this, you have no power over me and my personal life. You just have to get over it and forget it even happened._

You went to walk away and I spoke out loud this time. "Maybe I should!" It was the first time I got mad at you. Then you laughed bitterly, called me an idiot, and told me to stop talking.

After that, we grew apart.

I hated it but I felt like it's the best thing for now. _Goodbye Kyoya_. That was my last words before I never returned.

So here's your hint: I was so jealous that they got to visit there.

() () () () () () ()

_Sixteen letters left Kyoya. _

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya glared at the letter, drawing the unnoticed attention of the couple outside his door. They hovered around to watch him, still unnoticed by Kyoya.

Kyoya remember that conversation all too well. It had begun after the club activities and she was helping him clean up. After the fight every time they meet they would be awkwardly speaking with each other.

It was a way to avert the attention of the club members to something else, preferably their customers.

He thought of the hint silently, the place where she wanted to go the most was Spain. It was impossible for her to be in Spain though. Then he remember the restaurant he brought her to for her to forget all about Spain.

The investigators went there last week and told him that all the employees know is that there is always a girl and her ex boyfriend conversing at Kyoya and Gabriella's usual table.

Kyoya hit himself and swore silently. A girl and her ex boyfriend. Swearing out loud, he reached for his phone. He had to call the restaurant now. And he did not believe Gabriella was over him yet.

The couple outside the door walked away slowly to avoid notice. The boy was dressed in the servant's uniform, and had brown hair and laughing green eyes. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and walked out of Kyoya's earshot. "Well, I'd say this operation's going well; what do you think?"

The girl turned silently to him, with a smile in her purple eyes. Short blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders, red clips keeping it out of her eyes. " Thanks for the help Ryuta" She said."It's nothing," Ryuta waved off the tanks. "It's fun watching him fumble around after all you've told us about him. Want some cake?"

The girl shook her head and smiled smugly " Nope, thanks for the offer though. I gotta go home"

Ryuta grinned. "Got a date sweetheart?"

The girl grinned as she shook her head said.

**"****When did I ever go on dates here in Japan? I actually got a letter to write, see you soon."**


	12. K

Chapter 11: 'K' is for Kiss

Kyoya glanced at this desk, half-hoping and half-expecting another letter from Gabriella. He tended to get edgy and twitchy when it took a long time for Gabriella to write, especially since the letters came with hints to find her. It had only been two days, and as much as Kyoya hated to admit it, he needed another hint. Desperately.

Who was he kidding; he just wanted another letter. If he was honest, it made him feel happy that he was the only one she was writing to. And Gabriella always felt better when he got a letter, like finding something he had lost.

Of course, Kyoya liked to deny what he really felt, and now was no different. "I just want to find the stupid girl and win this game," he muttered to himself. Though nothing he was doing was helping to find her really.

"Kyoya-sama? Your mail?" A young girl with messy blonde hair and joyful green eyes brought in a stack of mail.

"Doesn't a maid normally bring these?" Kyoya snapped, grabbing the pile.

"Well…yeah. But most of them are on vacation, so I have to do it. You're not supposed to be here after all, so they arranged to get vacation now."

"Where am I…?" Kyoya smacked himself mentally. He was supposed to be with the Host Club on the plane to Mexico for the week. "You! Name!"

"Me? Mayumi Takahashi."

"Call Tamaki Suoh and tell him I'm not going to Mexico," Kyoya said, closing the door on Mayumi and started scanning the letters. Love letter, business, bill, magazine… Aha! Gabriella's letter!

_Hello Kyoya. Are you ready for your trip to Mexico?_

Kyoya scowled, frustrated. Who in the world was she getting her information from?

_Anyways, I was thinking about our first year of high school… the most memorable year of my life._

So 'K' stood for Kimura. Kyoya had expected that. It wasn't surprising at all, so he read on.

() () () () () () () () ()

'K' is for… kiss. I bet you thought it was for Kimura, didn't you?

It's not.

Remember on roof top of Tamaki's home, when I tried to knock out those guys? I tried so hard but I couldn't know them out so they started to make fun of me and even call me names. That time we were trying to get Tamaki's precious watch that his mother bought for him. So you helped me beat them. I think we mopped the floor with them.

Though that confused me afterwards… it was really weird… where'd you even come from anyways, and why did you come?

Back on topic, after that, I really thought you were going to kiss me, because you got so close. I was all flustered, because of that, and how scared I had been before you had come. You had come and HELPED me, stepped closer, and I could have sworn you leaned closer, and then…

Your family's Black Ops called you. They caught the sole manipulator of the whole thing, it was all an act to scare Tamaki. It kinda ruined the moment and I felt so embarrassed.

We stayed there, on top of the house together. There wasn't anything else we could do since we couldn't go down without a ladder, which was lying on the ground after the fight with those hooligans. But you never tried to make another move, or try to kiss me, so I made the first move. I felt so dauntless, so confident that's why I just kissed you right there. I thought you would go all "Demon" on me but all you did was cover your face like you were hiding something.

So, the hint? It's nice to visit old hangouts where I can reminisce the wonderful memories.

() () () () () () () () ()

_Fifteen letters left Kyoya. Did I imagine it?_

_-Gabriella_

Kyoya blushed slightly. He had no idea why he'd stayed with her, but he certainly hadn't gone there to HELP Tamaki. Sure, with Tamaki gone, things would be much less entertaining, but his first thoughts had been on girl. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Not because he was particularly worried about her, mind you, but he had to make sure she didn't destroy her beautiful face. Or get accosted by those dirty thugs.

Getting there was easy. Of course the attempted kiss wasn't imagined, but… well, he wasn't really going to kiss her! It was just to mess with her… but then he couldn't explain why he had gotten so flustered when she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Good memories… the kiss in Tamaki's roof top, but he was pretty sure she wasn't hiding out there… but there was a place near Tamaki's house … "Mayumi!" Kyoya called.

The girl popped in a short while later. "Yes? Anything you need?"

"Make excuses if anyone calls or comes looking for me." Kyoya normally had someone he knew and trusted to do this job, but he was in a hurry and Mayumi was nearby and easiest to get to. "I'm going out."

"What wait, what am I supposed…" Kyoya was already long gone, and Mayumi was alone in the room. She grinned mischievously at the thought of getting a call. "I guess it's up to me to make up the excuse."

She flopped down onto Kyoya's chair and began to look through the drawers lazily. In the bottom drawer, he discovered pictures of a certain foreign looking girl, the letters, and all the notes he'd taken about finding her.

"Well onee-san," Mayumi said to herself, laughing inwardly at Kyoya's predicament. "You've certainly gotten him tied up in knots all right…"


End file.
